Today Was
by The Afterlight
Summary: Brief glimpses into each day reveal insights into a change in Dr. Robert Chase's life. Slightly experimental structure.
1. Today Was

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _House, M.D._ or any of the associated characters or proprietary concepts. Written for pleasure, not gain.

**Today Was**

_Monday was a smile._

"Who is she?" Cameron asked Chase in her head, though she didn't say the words aloud. She'd seen that smile on Chase's face only a few times before, and only ever on Mondays. It was the sign of a weekend well spent, of a nice time at the bar on Saturday night followed by a late morning on Sunday. There had been times that she wished she could have been the cause of it, but now it would be like sleeping with her brother.

_Tuesday was a laugh._

"Who is she?" Wilson asked House as they sat together at the lunch table. He didn't need to say who he was talking about; House had heard the laugh as well. Wilson hadn't heard Chase ever laugh that way, a moment of openness and honesty that he'd only ever seen before when Chase spoke of his faith: never a time for mirth. But there it was: open, joyful, accompanied by a smile that reached his eyes.

_Wednesday was a sandwich._

"Who is she?" Cuddy asked Chase as she passed his table, outside on the terrace. When he expressed confusion, she gestured vaguely at his lunch. Chase denied the presence of any new woman in his life, leaving Cuddy to shake her head and walk off muttering about how 'everybody lies.'

_Thursday was leather gloves._

"Who is she?" Foreman asked Wilson. Wilson wondered why it had taken Foreman until now to notice that there was anything new about Chase; Foreman denied it, saying that he was more surprised that anyone had lasted this long. Or bought Chase anything so nice. Wilson didn't believe him.

_Friday was a patient._

"Who is she?" House asked Chase across the patient's open chest. Open heart surgery had been the only option. Chase shrugged, and again denied the presence of any new woman in his life. House caught his eye, held his gaze, and with a little smirk said, "Really?" Chase's blush was all he needed to see.

_Saturday was a kiss._

"Who is she?" Michael asked Chase as he passed his boyfriend the brown bag with his lunch.

"Who do you mean?"

Michael pointed up to the upper level. "The girl up there on the... balcony thing. She seems surprised to see me here. With you, I mean."

Chase glanced back. "Oh, that's Cameron. I told about her, remember? I work with her." He gave Michael a quick kiss. "I've got to get back to the clinic. Thanks for lunch. I'll see you tonight?"


	2. The Other Side

**Today Was**  
The Other Side

_Monday was a question._

Cameron looked at Chase questioningly. He knew exactly why; she'd always been able to tell when he'd had a... good time over the weekend. He wondered if she ever thought about their own time together; he'd be lying if he said it hadn't been hot, although he'd always wished it had happened another way. He also wondered what would have happened if she'd known he liked men, too.

_Tuesday was a story._

Wilson's story normally wouldn't have been as funny as it was, but Chase couldn't help but laugh at it; he'd had a great date the night before, and was in an insufferably good mood. He was the most honestly happy he'd been in a long time; he shouldn't have, he thought, avoided dating men since his last relationship with one.

_Wednesday was an inquisition._

Cuddy cornered Chase after lunch, her curiosity enflamed by his reticence to discuss the change in his life. Chase almost found more enjoyment in avoiding her questions than he was finding in his new relationship.

_Thursday was a surprise._

Foreman's shock at Chase's new gloves was a surprise the younger doctor. He hadn't realised how low of a personal opinion Foreman had of him, and was glad of the chance to help readjust the other doctor's thoughts.

_Friday was a patient._

House's deft hands sewed up the patient's chest; Chase's smile deepened at the thought that they were finished. "Happy to be going to see him?" House asked. "You're done for the day. Feel free to head off." He smirked. "I'll have Cameron cover your clinic hours."

_Saturday was a kiss._

Michael replied, "You'll definitely see me tonight. I'll see you at the restaurant at seven." He waved to Chase as he walked out the doors.

Chase walked back to the clinic, but before he could enter the doors, Cameron grabbed him. "A guy?" Chase nodded. "But you're straight!"

"No, I like girls." He grinned. "I never said I didn't like guys as well." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, and, smiling back at Cameron, waved cheerfully to her as he walked through the clinic doors.


End file.
